Crush
by themessofadreamer
Summary: Alex has a crush on someone, Mitchie is not happy about it. One shot.


**Hello there, it's been a while. School just ended and I got stuck on this thing I have been writing for ages. So, I decided to write something else and came up with this very short thing, I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot, not the characters. Joanne Kelly is beautiful and I love her. That is all you need to know. **

* * *

**Crush **

There's something really special about falling in love with the right person. I know most people say this exact same thing about mostly every single person they date –let's not judge here, at first it really feels like they're the right person –but there's a point in every relationship when you realize if this person really is or isn't the right person for you. Mostly, this realization comes during fights.

What do most couples fight about? It can be because your partner talked to someone else in a way that you took as flirty, could be because your partner didn't cap the toothpaste before leaving this morning. There are a lot of reasons and most of them are completely and entirely ridiculous. It's all about underlining issues, I like to think. The small things always fire the underlining issues and starts your very own world war. But when you fall in love with the right person, you notice it right away in the middle of a fight. The reason of the fight is entirely too ridiculous and this person is yelling at you but all you can think of is 'oh, how I love you'. And you smile. And that makes your partner even more annoyed.

"Why are you even smiling right now?" My partner said, throwing her hands in the air, completely exasperated, to not long after run her fingers through her long, wavy and dark brown hair. "Do you think this is funny? Because I sure as hell know I don't!"

"Mitch, Mitch, calm down, babe." I said, as I placed my hands on her forearms. "I don't think is funny, I just–" my smile grew bigger. "I'll stop, I promise."

She glared at me for a couple of seconds before her expression softened and she sighed. "You better." I nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead to then hug her, still being unable to erase the big smile on my face.

And don't ask me why, but I knew in that moment Mitchie Torres really was the right one for me. We've been dating for about five months and everything had gone so smoothly I couldn't believe it. In fact, I was starting to believe something was off, since I couldn't remember a relationship I had before her that wouldn't have ended badly just for something I did or stopped doing. I was always the bad guy, no matter what situation. But with Mitchie, we never really fought. We had arguments, yeah, but we'd always work it out quickly, mostly because we didn't like to be mad at each other. I thought maybe that was a sign we shouldn't be together, because all couples fight, all couples have big trouble. But then, when she started yelling at me for having a crush on Joanne Kelly, _an actress _I was most likely never going to meet, I laughed. Any other person would have been really annoyed –I mean, why on earth would she even get jealous of an actress?– but I couldn't help but think it was completely adorable. And she got mad at me for laughing, telling me how 'I always was looking at girls in a doubtful way' and I just couldn't help but think how my life was before this girl. And I realized how boring it really was. It wasn't that much different from how it was now, but it all seemed so boring without her. And I knew I loved her, that I really did.

"It's the green eyes, isn't it?" She whispered, as I still hugged her.

I chuckled. "What?" I said, pulling away just enough to look at her in the eye. Those beautiful, bright brown eyes.

"Joanne Kelly. She has green eyes."

"Mitch, no one has eyes just as beautiful and captivating as yours, love." I said and she buried her face on my chest again, to avoid my eyes. But I knew she smiled.

"Oh please, now you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"It's the truth!" I said, rubbing her back. "But yeah, if you must know, that's part of it. Have you looked at her lips, too? Damn!" She pulled away, glaring at me once again. I just resumed on keeping my smile. "You know I'm kidding."

"Asshole."

"You love me," She smiled.

"Sadly, yeah, I do." I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, silly goose. I really do." She wrinkled her nose and pulled away, walking away with a satisfied smile on her face, because she knew just as well as I did that it was that simple. I knew she was the right one because I loved her, even when she was silly like this. And there is just no other feeling like being sure of something like that.

* * *

**Review and stuff. **


End file.
